Doc's Giant
by HellJumper95
Summary: Master Chief is one hell of a spartan. He has been through it all. But when he starts catching a sickness that can't be cured he has to find out where it will lead him and is maker.
1. Doc's Giant Chapter 1: Spartan IV's

**Hello there! So I have had a long time since I last uploaded, but I did was not all lazy. I wrote this story a while back and have been meaning to post it. I have 9 chapters already written and in the editing process. I am shooting for uploading once a week but we'll see. Hope you guys enjoy**.

Doc's Giant

Chapter 1

Spartan IVs

Catherine Halsey stood in front of a board of older men and woman that were bickering about one thing or another. To be complete honest Dr. Halsey almost forgot why she was there. Of course the Human/Covenant war had just ended and the galaxy was at... relative peace. But that didn't stop the top brass of the UNSC to war between themselves. She had been standing there for a solid 45 minutes before she finally said something.

"Excuse me, but why have I been call away from my work on Jupiter on such short notice. The nature of my research is very time restricted."

An older man who was at least in his 70s dress in a officers garb with salt and pepper hair, a mustache, and brown eyes that looked like they could kill if he stared too long waving his hand at the woman he spoke in a raspy voice letting her know he was a very heavy smoker

"Yes, why is she here. I have no dealing with such lowlifes."

"Do not forget my dear Admiral James, that you were the first to sign off on the first and even second Spartan programs."

A younger man said off to the right spoke in a deeper, but equally raspy voice. Turning her head she saw Admiral McBlake. He had a full head of black hair(which is hard to find both of in the room), clean shaven, and green eyes. Looking down at the Doctor he gave her a nod of his head. He took a puff of his lit cigarette

"Bah, I was practically forced into it. You and all the others thought it would be a good idea, but if I had my way I would have thrown her in the brig a long time ago."

The old man barked as he pulled out a cigar and was about to light it when the other man said in a mischievous tone

"Tell me if my memory fails me George, but I think you were diagnosed with lung problem am I right?"

"What if it."

"Well, I hope your Misses doesn't hear about it...for your sake."

The older man grumbled and put the cigar away mumbling curses.

"Always one to be controversial. If the man want a smoke let him have it. Any ways in not getting any younger and something has to give or will be stuck in this stalemate forever."

A woman's voice rang out. She was the only female in the room, besides Halsey. She was also greying which what otherwise would have been blonde hair. She had blue eyes and skin that reflected her age. Her name was General MicLux.

The old man was about to object when Halsey butted back in again.

"Not to break up the family feud, but I was under the impression that you called me here for something else then a mediator."

McBlake eyes fixed back on Halsey

"Of coarse, with the fragile peace that plagues this the galaxy we-

"You"

The old mad blurted. McBlake shot him a look that could have turned his blood into stone. The old man backed down and McBlake continues

"We have Approved the Spartan IV program, codenames Hidden Spear. You will be 'spearheading' this operation."

"Really now? Are my Spartan IIs and IIIs to old for you?"

Halsey said crossing her arms. She was always protective of her Spartan, especially after the Spartans IIIs were used for suicide missions. There were only a few Spartans left and she was going to make sure they got proper treatment. But bringing new Spartans into the mix? She didn't know if it was the right move. But it didn't matter what she thought, if that's what the brass want she'll provide. McBlake chuckled and said

"Why no, we have have seen there work first hand and I must say I am extremely impressed. But we all have a common enemy, time. Although it has treated you well Doctor."

"Mmmhmmm. On another note what will happen to the Spartans that are still in service?"

"They will be take care of I assure you. Vacation time, paid leave, the works."

"Fine. But I want my own base as well, to focus on the research I want to do."

"Deal. Good then we're all in agreement. You will be choosing your team with level 3 access clearance."

Halsey was walking through the several corridors that would lead her out of the UNSC Fire Base. Holding a hollo pad in her hand she read about new augmentations and Mjolnir armor ONI spooks created. To her surprise she other ONI agents had learned how to increase the growth of recruits using Cryo-sleep pods cutting the time to make Spartans in half. Switching digital pages she saw blank spots for her to fill such as scientists, trainers, doctors, and security. She tapped on the Security spot. The tab opened and showed 15 spot to fill. Her mind started to wonder about who to bring in that could handle this task everyone that worked on the other Spartan programs were MIA, KIA, or retired.

Halsey boarded a pelican that would take her to a UNSC Paris class frigate: China to begin her work. As she seated and strapped herself in she cursed in pain as the straps were too tight pushing against her chest. She thought about what the admiral had said 'Although time has treated you well Doctor.' Starting to think about her personal life she wonder if she would remain single for the rest of her life. Thinking back to a time when she was much younger, UNSC officers used to drool over her, but now she was older with a brass personality and an easily flared temper. But after the Spartan programs she found herself lost. She wanted to have a normal life but the thing she did and seen she feared that would never happen. 'No one will be able to be with me not after all I've done.' She chuckled and looked out of the window accepting her fate.

As the Pelican landed in a docking bay the landing ramp touched down and off hopped Halsey. To her left was a navy officer that gave snapped a salute as he spoke

"Ma'am my name is Private Collins, I'll will be your escort while you are with us. Give a hauler and I'll be there."

"Thank you Collins, I would like to go the training room. I am looking to recruit some security personal."

"I'm sorry ma'am but I am under strict order to take you somewhere."

"To where exactly?"

"That's classified ma'am."

"Well then, who gave you these orders?"

"Also classified. If you would just follow me ma'am you will see."

The officer took off walking off of the bay and into a corridor. Halsey followed close behind wondering who could possible want to see her and what rank they had to classify who they were. 'Could it be an ONI spook? Or another high ranking officer. I have had my fill of brass for one day.'

They came to a door that was closed and locked. The officer quickly typed in the password on the key pad to the right of the door. There was a hiss as the door unlocked and slid into the wall. The officer stood aside and gestured for her to enter. As the door slid shut behind her the room was almost pitch black except for one light on a table in the middle of the room. Moving closer to it she was there was a table with something on it that seemed to flicker. When she reach it there was a cake on the table that read 'happy 59th birthday Dr. Halsey!' Creasing her brow she thought to herself 'who knows it's my birthday?' When all of a sudden the light turned on and a great roar came up from all around her saying

"Surprise!"


	2. Doc's Giant Chapter 2: Surprise

**Well hello there! So I was supposed to post this tomorrow but I have English 1A early in the morning and i won't be able to do is, so here it is a day early. I'm starting to get lots of homework piling up, but I will try to start writing the last chapter. Hope you guys enjoy.**

Doc's Giants

Chapter 2

Surprise

Halsey nearly jumped out of her skin when the lights turned on and the roar of surprises erupted. She looked around and saw a bunch on men and women in officer uniforms with an unhealthy amount of metals pinned to there chest. When she finally got her head on straight she realized what was happening.

the officers: Kelly, Fred, Linda, and the whole bunch of Spartans lead by John. They all started clapping and cheering. She put her hands over her mouth dropping her hollo pad as her eyes teared up. John, noticing this step forward with a concerned look on his face

"Doctor are you alright-"

John was cut off but the frame of the women pushed against him in a hug as tears fell out of her eyes. Her voiced cracked as she said

"Oh my Spartans, you are to kind! But don't ever do that again! you almost gave me a heart attack!"

The Spartans started to laugh at the 'small' women, well small to them. Letting go of John she wiped her eyes and looked around at the rest of them.

"Come on the candles are going to to blow themselves"

Fred said as he escorted Halsey to the table again. This time followed by all the Spartans. She stood in a sea of people 6' or taller. They all look at John to start off the song. He did and to her surprise the Spartans didn't sound half bad, sure it wasn't award winning but it was good enough to make a smile come to her face. When the song ended Kelly spoke up

"Make a wish!"

Halsey didn't know what to wish for. Finally she knew what she wanted 'I wish all my Spartans live to see the world they missed out on.' And she blew out her candles

Hours later the party was finally starting to dying down. Lynda and Halsey were having a conversation of how they all knew she would be here and how did all of the Spartans come. Lynda answered

"Well, John was the one who orchestrated this whole thing. John pulled a couple strings and everything else seemed to fall in place when he said it was for you."

"That man is too kind to me, for his own sake."

"Ha, you don't know the half of it! He refers to you as Mama Halsey."

"Does he now, well I guess I'll have to tease him about that."

"By all means. He has been untouched because he's... well him. It be nice to see him take a hit for once."

Halsey nodded and scanned the crowd for John. She found him talking to some female Spartan IIIs. For a second she temper started to flare but for what reason she didn't know. All she know was that now she had to embarrass John in front of them. Walking over to them Halsey stood up straight trying to break the gap of height between them. Also she swung her his from side to side catching the eyes of most of the male Spartan IIIs and even some IIs. Touching John's arm the group of Spartans looked at Halsey and said there hello's. John spoke

"Doctor we were just talking about you."

"Really now, I was just talking about you with Lynda."

"Ly-Lynda, What about?"(FYI Lynda like make John look like an ass when ever she gets the chance.)

"Oh, lots of thing, like how you got your hand got stuck in the bay door of a Pelican, or how you and another female officer where in a drop pod together, or how you caught you hair on fire with biofoam, or even how you refer to me as Mama Halsey. I could go on."

John clearly getting uncomfortable as the stories she relayed, but the last one made him chocked on the drink had started to sip to hide his embarrassed face getting the desired effect she chuckled at how red John's face went. A little ways of Lynda laughing her head off. John shot her a look that said he would deal with her later but she didn't really mind. Even the Spartan IIIs started to snicker. One of the spoke up and said

"What were you doing in the drop pod?"

"Listen I know it sounds wrong but we were abandoning ship and-"


	3. Doc's Giant Chapter 3: A Drink or Two

**Hello eveyone!! So I have granny memory and I don't remember if I posted on time or if I skipped almost a whole week so here you go. I might post the next chapter as well but we'll see. Hope you guys enjoy! (Leave a review, I enjoy them!)**

Doc's Giant

Chapter 3

A Drink or Two

Halsey had accomplished nothing that whole day but she was grateful for the birthday party John and thrown for her. And it wasn't all wasted, an idea had planted in her mind about who would be the 'chief' of security. She had called for him a couple of minutes ago to come to her quarters for an 'interview' at least that's what she told herself. But in all honesty she just wanted to see him again. For what reason? She knew but didn't have the guts to admit it even to herself. As if on cue the door beeped calling Halsey out of her thoughts. Standing up from her bed she pressed the wrinkles out of her jumpsuit and brushed her bobbed hair behind her ear for it to just fall back over her eye. She opened the door. As it slide open she was looking at the UNSC logo on a recreational t-shirt. She had to look up to see his face since she was only 5'7" and he was 6'11", a relative giant to her. Halsey was surprised by John's choice of apparel. He was in a tight fitting grey t-shirt, green sweats, and black sneakers. She was staring, not knowing what to say. Thankfully John broke the awkward silence by saying

"Yes ma'am?"

Snapping out of her stupor she back up and gestured for him to enter. She was thankful that her hair had fallen over half her face to somewhat hide the red tint that plagued her face. John walked into the room, ducking as he entered, and turned to face the small women. It was true that John never found anyone really attractive but he'd be lying if he said that Dr. Halsey wasn't attractive. She was a well filled out woman with a small waist and wide hips and chest. Her bobbed black hair was reminiscent of Cortana's and she didn't look a day over 30. In laymen terms she was the definition of 'thick'. John never really believed that he would fine himself catching feeling for anyone before but the butterflies in his stomach were telling him differently. Halsey closed the door giving him a 360 view of her body which John wasn't mad at. Looking at him she walked to a chair and pointed to another for John to sit in. Picking up a hollo pad she looked at John's records.

"You have done some incredible things in the wars, John. Thing unimaginable by some."

"Well I can't take all the credit. My team has been helpful. And you made me who I am so I should be thanking you."

Halsey was taken above by this. She never though that any of her Spartans would thank her for making them. She placed the hollo pad down on the coffee table and leaned forward

"John I don't think you realize what I have done to you and the others. I have done inhuman things to you."

"Yes ma'am. I know all about how the candidates were chosen and the likelihood of life augmentations were."

"How did you-"

"Find out. No offense ma'am but I've rescued hundreds of civilians before. I've seen kids who were my age living with there parents instead of a UNSC base."

"John...I'm sorry. I never wanted to do it. But I had no choice. I...I-"

She was tearing up again(which is very unusual for Halsey). She was trying to calm herself when she felt something brush against her face. It was John wiping away her tears. Moving his hands to cup her chin John spoke to her in a soft voice.

"You did what was right. And none of us would hold it against you. Just imagine how the turnout of the Great War if you didn't make us who we are."

A shiver went up Halsey's spine. She was comforted by John's words making her feel all warm inside. She laid her head on one of John's hands and took a deep breathe. She notice John's face was red and she pulled away from his hands. Settling herself again she spoke

"Well you are probably wondering why I called you here so I won't waste your time. I am looking for a security head for an extremely covert project and I was wondering if you felt up to the task?"

"It would be an honor to work with you ma'am. When do we start?"

"Wait you don't want to know that the project is?"

"Well here how I see it: I'm off duty right now, I think it can wait till tomorrow."

"Oh, of course. Well in that case, you want a drink?"

Halsey stood and walked to a cabinet. As she walked she could feel John's eyes following her as she moved. Without turning around she spoke in a sly voice

"Like you see there John?"

John head snapped away from looking at the frame of the Doctor and spoke in an embarrassed tone

"I drink would be fine."

Halsey chuckled mentally as she pulled out a two glasses and a bottle of scotch. 'It's almost like he's never looked at a women before. I suppose the augments are to thank for that. But it's cute, like a schoolboy crush.'

Walking back it a red faced John, Halsey placed the glass cups on the table and as working on pulling off the cork from the bottle. She wrestled with it for a little while before noticing John's face watching her intently as she struggled with the bottle between her legs. Sliding the bottle from between her legs she handed it to John and in a low voice said

"You think you can help me with this big boy?"

John's reached out grabbing the bottle. It was warm form Halsey's legs. Pulling the cork off with ease he poured it into the glass. Halsey just sighed and spoke as she picked up the bottle

"Show off."

John chuckled and picked up his glass. Halsey drank her glass in a shot style beaconing him to do the same, which he did, making him cough. Halsey burst into laughter as she poured them another drink

"I've built to be the greatest warriors to ever grace the galaxy and they can't even hold down there liquor."

(Halsey drank her shot.)

"It's not something that you often find on the battlefield."

(John took his shot still coughing.)

"You know you don't live just to fight. There are other thing that you can try."

(Halsey was now on her third shot still going strong while John was on his second finding it had to keep it down.)

"It's what I was made for. You of all people should know that."

(John hesitated then drank his cup down, not coughing this time but close to it as he reflexes started to dull.)

"John, you are the best thing I've ever created. You shouldn't put yourself into a box."

(Taking another shot, but she too was felling the affects of the liquor)

Well ma'am I just might have the chance to. The wars is over and I have some spare time."

(After this shot John was past the point of no return. He was slightly sluring his words and hiccuping between sentences.)

"Maybe we could do something together?"

Halsey taking her last shot and as he placed her hand on John's thigh

"Are you flirting with me?"

"What?!"

"The late night call, the drinks, the physicality."

"And what if I am John, what then?"

"Heh, I think the liquor is talking now."

"No, John, I mean it. I want this- I want you."

Halsey said placing her other hand on John's face. And bringing her face to his. She was looking into John's eyes when his hand started to snake around her waist, pulling her body towards his. John finally turned his head kissed Halsey. She did the same. John had never kissed before coupled with the alcohol made it even more sloppy, but that didn't stop them. Next thing Halsey know was John had picked her up holding her butt for support and laying her down on the bed. She pull away from the kiss when she felt John unzipping her jumpsuit to say

"Wait John, you know what your getting yourself into, right?"

John didn't say anything but instead pulled apart her suit revealing pink lace underclothes. Halsey face went red and John teased her

"Child"


	4. Doc's Giant Chapter 4: The Day After

**What is up my peeps. I've no idea my upload schedule anymore the tests and finals in college are really throwing me off. So here is the next chapter. Not my proudest chapters but here it is. Also I think I have the age difference wrong. I will fix it when I have the time. Anyway I hope you all enjoy.**

Doc's Giant

Chapter 4

The day after

Halsey woke with a headache. Lying there in bed she tried to remember what happened last night. 'Well I called John in for the assignment, then we had a drink off, and something about flirting- oh wait damn it no, no, no!' Halsey tried to get up but she found that something heavy was over her midriff preventing her to move: a pale scared arm. White faced she turned to see John sleeping right next to her. Her mouth had run dry. Here was her prized Spartan (who she feared she had just ruined there relationship) in her bed. Trying to slip out from under John's arm she stirred him. 'Oh god.' She turned so as to not meet his eyes. Halsey felt John's arm tighten around she stomach But what happened surprised her next. He pulled her closer to him and whispered in her ear

"Leaving so soon? At least say goodbye?this is your room after all."

Halsey tried to get up again but John just sighed and pulled her back into him. Halsey fighting spirt was breaking and John's warm skin wasn't helping. Finally she turned back to look at him

"John I-I am sorry but we can't. We shouldn't."

"Why not?"

"Because you're a Spartan and I'm a-"

"Civilian. Now, correct me if I'm wrong, but we're not breaking any rules."

"Uh, well then I'm older than you, by 19 years."

"Biologically, yes, but with all the cryosleep you're physically only 12 years older than me. And I'll take 40 to 52 then 40 to 59 any day."

"Well look it's...3 AM if we get up now you can do back to you barracks and no one has to know about-"

"I think I like it here better plus we still got at least 2 hours."

"You're not making this easy."

"Wasn't trying to."

Seeing that she couldn't talk her way out of this she tried to break free of John's arm. John sighed as he shifted his weight to sit on top of the woman(keeping majority of his weight off so not to crush her)pining her arms above her head, admiring the naked body of the fidgeting Doctor. After Halsey stopped struggling John moved down inches in front of her face.

"Now, is this a UNSC victory or is it a civilian uprising?"

"I do t know John you tell me. Although you might have to puppet my governing officials."

"Well I might as well leave some MPs behind just in case."

John kisses Halsey. Not as sloppy as yesterday but still not perfect. Then it occurred to Halsey that this was probably his first times. Letting John struggle enough Halsy took over the kiss which she hopes that she would be able to get him off balance and slip away but to no avail. Breaking away for Halsey to breathe(smaller lung capacity) John started kissing her neck. Halsey spoke as she caught her breath

"Now please let me go, someone will notice us missing and- OW! No John stop! What are you doing people will see that!"

John had started biting Halsey's neck leaving teeth marks that she wouldn't be able to hide with her collared jumpsuit. John spoke in a seductive tone

"I'm leaving my MPs."

"John please-it feel...it feels...so good!"

John finally broke her. Letting her hands go, Halsey slid one hand into John's brown hair and dug her nails on her other hand into his back producing blood that slid around to his chest and drip on her stomach. Pulling his hair so that he would look at her Halsey spoke in a harsh voice

"John! Skip the foreplay!"


	5. Doc's Giant chapter 5: Fight Night

**Well hello there. Sorry I haven't posted in a while. The finals, the late nights, the non-existent social life I have are all busying me up and I can't wait till college is out. One more week! I am writing the last few chapters so this story should be done in a little while. Let me know if it does good and I'll creat another part to it. I am taking a guest comment and have started looking at interracial stories in the halo universe. Thanks for sticking through it guys and let me know what you think in the comments or PM.**

Doc's giant

Chapter 5

Fight Night

John slumped over to the side of the bed looking at Halsey. He couldn't believe what had just happened. Halsey was cuddling up to John when they heard something that stop bother there hearts. The door beeped. Someone was at the door. Staying still for a while they hoped whoever it was would go away, the door beeped again. John rolled out of the bed and onto the cold metal floor hiding behind the bed. Halsey stood and quickly grabbed a robe and slippers. The door beeped again. Walking to the door she tried to flatten her wild hair and armed herself. Opening it she say it was Private Collins. He spoke in a chipper voice

"Good thing you answered I was just about to come in and make sure you're alright."

"Of course I'm fine what could have possibly happened."

Halsey bluffed kicking away John's green sweats that were semi-visible. He continued

"Well ma'am Captain Victor would like to see you and the Master Chief on the bridge."

Halsey blood ran cold for a second. 'God how does he know John's here? I knew we were too loud. This is all John's fault. I'm gonna kill him when-'.

"Although I can't seem to find him. Maybe his in the engine room?"

"Oh you don't know where J- Chief is?"

"No ma'am but if you see him tell him the captain wants to see him."

"Oh don't worry I'll tell him if I see him."

Halsey said as she shut the door and locked it. The man stood there for a second then walked off. Sigh Halsey fixed her eyes on John whose head was peeping over the bed. Halsey pulled of a slipper and threw it at his head. Hitting its mark she started to take off her other off her other. John with incredible speed got up and moved his way to Halsey. Throwing her other she it his his scared chest. John got close enough for to star punching him. He threw his arms around her in an bear hung and lifted her off the ground. Halsey started flailing her feet trying to kick him.

"Put me down you over-grown bully. I'm mad at you."

"Why is that, little lady?"

"Because you almost got us caught. We were awake before everyone then you sweet talked me back down. And for your information mister I am the normal height of a women, you on the other hand are were bioengineered to be that way. By me I might add."

"Ha, you you pulling rank on me, Doctor?"

"You better believe it. I'll pull rank, age, and anything else I can for you to put me down!"

John stood there thinking he may have took it too far. He briskly set her down said sorry and started collecting his clothes. Halsey stood there watching him sheepishly put on his clothes say 'goodbye' and rush out of the room. She stood there for a moment and kicked the bed so hard it scooted over an inch(no small feat for a women her age). 'Damn it Catherine! You sure know how to mess up any good that happens to you. How am I supposed to fix this?' She though putting on her under clothes. As she thought she looked at the bed then headed over to the bathroom to look in the mirror. She dropped the robe and looked at herself. She looked at her body. It wasn't bad she had maybe a few too many personal ice cream cartons leaving her chest and hips thick. Pressing her hand on stomach she was a little disappointed with her little belly. It wasn't fat but it sure as hell wasn't fit. Also her arms weren't toned. She placed her fist in her palm and exclaimed

"Fine I'll work out with John and hopefully he'll take me back. Plus it be only fair to him that I stayed in shape as well...for him. I am 19...12 years older. Dear god I'll have to get used to the sentimental part."

Halsey looked and say John's dried blood on her stomach from earlier that morning. She looked at it and was about to wash it when she decided not to. 'Maybe if I take a shower where the Spartans do maybe John will see it and think I'm not mad at his. That's stupid. Well at least it's a start. remember that she had been called to the bridge along with John. She quickly put on her grey and black jumpsuit and was putting on her shoes when the door beeped.

"Coming!"

Halsey slipped on her white lab coat, grabbed her hollo pad and opened the door.


	6. Doc's Giant chapter 6: Bad Day

**Well sorry for the wait but Finals have finished and Christmas and all that suff so ine been a little busy. So here you go.**

Doc's Giant

Chapter 6

Bad Day

Halsey slid the door open and was disoriented when she was looking at a green and black mass of metal and leather. It was a Mjolnir mark VI. she thought it might have been another Spartan but the white 117 that ran across its chest was proof that John was under it. It wasn't strange that the Spartans wore the armor even out of combat but she could tell it had something to do with earlier. Halsey told herself now would be as good as any time for her to try and get on speaking terms with John. Before she spoke John looked both ways seeing that the corridor was clear he pushed Halsey back into the room. To say that Halsey was scared would be an understatement. Knowing perfectly well what a Spartan could do to her she deemed it best to not make him any more angry then he possibly was. John pulled off his helmet and spoke in a soft tone.

"Ma'am I just wanted to say that my behavior was out of line earlier today and I am sorry. You won't have to worry about me again. You probably would like a new Security chief and I understand if you think a court marshal would seem fit. But now I am under orders to bring you to Captain Victor. Please follow me."

John left the room before giving Halsey a chance to reply. Halsey follow the walking tank and thought about what just happened. 'Damn it Halsey you idiot. Now he thinks I'm going to court marshal him. Well this is just great I might as well have sent this one down in a drop pod with no shoot. Just stick to the original plan and hopefully it'll work.'

The had reached the bridge and the doors slid apart. The bridge was nothing too special just a Paris frigate bridge. Halsey stepped into the room and tripped on the opening door almost making a fool of herself. Luckily John had caught her and set her in her feet. They shared a moment and for once was was that her clumsiness. They both walked in to the bridge and John snapped a salute and spoke

"Sir, Spartan 117 and Dr. Halsey reporting as ordered sir."

A man in a white uniform turned and looked at them. He was a older man in his late 60s. He had thinning blonde hair, brown eyes, and a scar that ran down his face. He returned the salute and thanked both of them for coming.

"Dr. Halsey it is good to see you again you may have remembered that I was the man she escorted you on Operation Gold Rush."

Halsey didn't like where this was going. She remembered Gold Rush to well. It was back in her younger years. She was already on bad terms with John and she didn't need him to hear about this incident. Nodding she stuck out her hand

"Yes Captain, I remember you. You showed bravery and loyalty when I did not."

The officer didn't shake Halsey's hand but instead crossed them

"That's not what I remember you saying back then. As I recall you called me an idiot and stupid dog for not want to waste my troops and suicide runs and not leaving them when thing turned bad."

Out of the comer of Halsey's eye she could tell John stiffen up. 'Can this day get any worse?' Then Cortana holographic figure popped up on a display in the middle of the room turning the lights red yelling

"Brace for impact. Battle stations!"

But it was too late. There was a loud explosion followed by the ship jerking to the right. Everyone started falling but John caught Halsey by her waist before she hit the ground. Sirens blared as everyone collected themselves and ran to there battle stations. The captain picked himself up and dusted himself off

"Cordina report!"

"A single Covenant Flagship as just dropped out of slipspace and open fired. Deck 1 and 2 are fractured and 3, 4 , and 1 report fires. And it Cortana."

"Whatever Cortanga. Ready the Mac Cannon. Full speed ahead."

"Readying Mac Cannon. Full speed ahead."

"Spartan have a team of yours be ready for boarding in bay 2. Our weapons can't destroy it from the outside but if we can punch a hole you can from the inside."

"Yes sir."

John spun on his heels and walked out of the bridge with Halsey close behind. John barked orders to blue team to get geared up and to meet him in bay 2. Noticing Halsey John slowed his walk and spoke to her.

"Ma'am it's not safe for you here I am asking you to head to your quarters and remain there till we are off red alert."

"John listen, I-I have to say something to-"

"No time please ma'am go now."

"No John! I am not moving till you listen to me."

"Fine then."

John just picked up the woman tossed her over his shoulder and ran her to his quarters. Typing in the code the door slid open, placed Halsey on his bed and ran out locking the door behind him. She quickly got up and tried to u lock the door. When she found she couldn't she pounded her fist on the door screaming if anyone could hear her. Maybe she would court marshal him.


	7. Doc's Giant Chapter 7: Open Wound

**Sorry for the long wait. I'm so lazy over this break but fear not I haven't forgotten. Enjoy!**

Doc's Giants

Chapter 7

Open wound

A MAC round blasted the side of the Covenant cruiser follow by a barrage of tactical nukes that broke the shields and blew a meter wide hole in its bulkhead. Upon breaking the shield Blue team jumped out of the frigate and flew in zero g towards the hole in the side of the cruiser. They reached it in 5 seconds. The shield just started to regenerate when blue team flew by. Unfortunately John's foot got nipped by it sending him to spiral out of control away from the opening. Blue team made it inside the cruiser and took out the covenant repair team. When Fred look around and said

"Hey, where the Chief?"

"I don't know let me see if I can raise him on coms. Blue one this is blue three do you read me?"

Kelly said. No response

"Blue one this is blue three do you read me over?"

"What do you think happened to him?"

Lynda asked. Fred had positioned himself by the door keeping an eye out to make sure no unwelcome guest came around the corner. Kelly cursed

"Well if we can raise him on coms we just have to head back. He was the only one with the bomb."

"Don't give up me that fast."

John's voice came through over the speakers. Fred spoke up sounding the slightest bit happy to hear from their team leader.

"I knew you were fine sir, but where are you?"

"The shield nipped my foot and sent me up to the command station. I've cleared it out and am moving to the engine room."

"Roger sir will meet you there. Blue four out."

Fred voice cut out. John look around at the dead body and the neon blood that now covered the...everything. John had been on these cruisers before. He knew it would take too long to get to the engine room from where he was so he came up with a plan. He grabbed a beams sword and tried to flick it on but it didn't come on. He then waded through the bodies till he found a brutes gravity hammer. Picking it up the dead app he walked to the broken glass of the bridge and stepped out.

Halsey got tired of banging on the door so she sat in a chair a little to large for a normal person. John had trapped her in his room before he ran out on another crazy mission. She wondered if he was doing ok. 'Why don't I just check!' Halsey pulled out her hollo pad and typed I some commands. The screen split into 4 video feeds three were moving down aliens and the fourth was...in space. Then she realized it was John's feed. Focusing on his she noticed that he was standing on the out side of the ship taking a casual walk down the side of the purple bulkhead. John was using the back of a gravity hammer to anchor himself to the ship pulling himself closer and closer to the engine room. 'God damn- when I get my hands on him I'll kill him for being so...stupid!'

Lynda, Kelly, and Fred made their way down to the engine room and were now waiting for the Chief. Kelly spoke to John over the coms

"Hey Chief we could really use a bomb right about now!"

As if on cue there was a loud thus sound. Then another and another. Till there was a loud pop and hissing noise. Blue team leaved their MA5Bs towards the door the sound came from. The door clanked as the lock turn and slid open revealing John with a gravity hammer in one hand and the bomb in the other

"Room service?"

The Spartans chuckled and got right to work. They set the bomb in second and were about to leave when a downed brute picked up Its spiked and rushed towards Lynda. John push Lynda out of the way and deflected the thrust but now they were fighting over the gravity hammer. John knew it it got the hammer in closer quarter one of them wouldn't make it back. The rest of blue team were trying to find a shot but couldn't. Fred motioned for them to flank the brute. But it was to late the brute won the tug of war and swung at John. It broke his shields and imbedded the blade into John's stomach. The brute kicked John off and was charging Kelly. The Spartans lit the ape up killing it. Kelly rushed to John's side while the other made a defensive circle around them. Kelly looked at him and cursed.

"It looks pretty bad. He won't survive the vacuum of space. He has an open wound."

"You'll just have to-leave me- the bombs- on a timer- go now."

"John, were not leaving you!"


	8. Doc's Giant chapter 8: See Ya Around kid

Doc's Giant

Chapter 8

See you around kid

"John, we're not leaving you!"

Halsey had been watching the whole thing. She was in tears looking at John from Kelly's perspective. Seeing his ripped black under suit with blood running out. John had just told them to leave him. Halsey was mentally beating herself up. The last two days were running through her mind as she watch the life leave her Spartan. Halsey was thinking of ways to get John back when it click in her head what to do.

"UNSC China this is blue two how copy?"

"This is Captain Victor, Lynda, we read you go ahead."

"We have a Spartan down. We are requesting immediate med-evac"

"Negative, there's no time. Get you functioning team mates and get out. Leave the wounded."

"But sir with all due respect-"

"Those are you order Spartan. Either that or you can stay with him!"

Kelly turned to John and look at the pool of blood leaking from him. Placing a bloody hand on her chest piece he spoke in a weak voice.

"It's time for you to leave. No point I all of us dying."

Kelly was about to say something when her hid had text scrolling over it. She read what it said then spoke in an authoritative tone.

"Fred come over here. And Lynda get that plasma pistol."

They did as she said. Giving them a sigh they all switched to a different com channel. Kelly spoke again

"Alright Fred come over here and hold Chief down. Kelly overcharge the pistol and shot it here when I give the word."

Without hesitation they all did what they were told. Soon they were all in position Kelly sat on John's legs. John not knowing what's going on called to them

"Hey I told you to get out of here what are you doing."

No one answered him. With Fred and Kelly holding him down and Lynda overcharging a plasma pistol John became worried.

"Hey! just because I'm dying don't mean I want you to kill me!"

Kelly brought both her fist down on John popping his she as she yelled

"Now Lynda, now!"

Kelly, Fred, and Lynda were loitering outside of the medicalbay waiting to here the results of there team leader. He had lost a lot of blood even before the cauterized the wound. They didn't know if he had enough blood for it to be flash cloned. They all stood there in full armor. Kelly then saw text cross her his again.

"Hey I'll be back soon I have something to take care of."

Fred and Lynda nodded as Kelly jogged of to John's room. When she got there she typed in a passcode and the door slide open revealing dr. Halsey looking reveled. Halsey rushed out of the room saying

"You will not believe how long I was in there."

"Why were you in John's room?"

"I didn't go to mine so he threw me in here, because it was closer."

"So you were disobeying orders?"

"I like to think of it as questioning demands."

"That doesn't sound any better ma'am."

"Anyways, how's the Cheif?"

"We don't know yet. He lost a lot of blood. Come on the rest blue team is waiting to hear the news."

The two headed back towards the medical bay. Their walk there was a solemn one. They both knew that John's life was a stake. Of course Kelly was used to it but Halsey and a hard time keep her emotions under wraps. Upon reaching the rest of blue team they exchanged hello's when they asked how John was. Fred spoke first

"We don't know. We still haven't heard-"

Just then the red emergence light went of with a beep. A minute later the doctor came out with blood all his gown. Pulling of his mask with a bloody hand he spoke slowly


	9. Doc's Giant chapter 9: Medicated high

**So sorry again about the late post. I will finish this story tho. This chapter was just a filler so not my best. Also a bunch of high memes so I hope you enjoy.**

Doc's Giant

Chapter 9

Medicated high

Just then the red emergence light went of with a beep. A minute later the doctor came out with blood all his gown. Pulling of his mask with a bloody hand he spoke slowly

"He's ok for now."

A sigh of relief resounded in the somewhat empty corridor because of the late hour.

"But, he has lost a lot of blood. He'll have to be on bed rest for a few weeks. And I mean it. If he doesn't there be permanent damage. Enough for an honorable discharge."

The whole room went silent. Everyone knew that Spartans never listened to the doctor's recovery time, especially John. Kelly, Fred, Lynda, and Halsey looked at each other and nodded. A silent agreement that they would all look after John. Halsey spoke up first

"Is it ok if we go and check on him?"

"Yes,maybe you could do some thing for me. Just as if he remembers you. Stander procedure, but I suggest you record it. He is medicated as hell. For documentary sake."

The doctor said as he opened the door. Blue team all started messing with there helmets started coordinating where to set them to film all angles. Halsey chuckled at them and walked in first. They all filed in seeing a grey room with white bed in the center where the Spartan lay.

They were already having a hard time not laughing when they walked in on John had a stupid grin on his face with a breathing tube around his face that when into his nose. Halsey touched the Spartan and he looked at her saying

"Hi John how are you feeling-"

"Do you think sand is called sand because it's between the sea and land?"

Um...John are you-"

"Also why are building are called 'buildings' if there already built? Like come on-who even comes up with these things."

"Listen John can you please stay silent-"

"Dude, is the s or c silent or scent?"

"John I'm serious-"

"If you drop soap on the floor is the floor clean or is the soap dirty? Dear god why are we fighting wars when these questions have never been answered?"

John looked around with an eye brow raised and a smug smirk on his face. Halsey looked at the rest of blue team trying hard to keep a straight face, but Kelly was cracking. Halsey grabbed John's face and made him look at her as she said as she snapped her fingers

"John! Hey I need to talk to you!"

"Ohh hey! Did you just get here?"

"...Yes, now John I just need you to ask you a few questions. Ok?"

"Sure."

"Do you know my name?"

"What? Now that's a silly question."

"So..."

"Is this a trick question?"

"John I want you to say my name, can you do that?"

"I can, but first I need to pee."

Halsey slapped her face as every around was her saw laughing.

"If I weigh 99 pounds and eat a pound of nachos, am I 1% nacho?"

"I hate you John."


End file.
